Love of a Runaway
by Heart Of Crystal Ice
Summary: Kai has met a girl named Terra and slowly turns in himself to like her...love like. Disaster strikes over and over again...and then Kai and Terra are faced with an impossible choice between life and death, love and hatred. Who will survive?
1. Clouds Of Darkness

Hello! I go by Jennifer to those I don't know. This is my first fic, I put disclaimer because everyone else does: I do not own beyblade or any of the character people, except for Terra, so far, and this story.

So, I hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. Clouds Of Darkness 

Kai walked stiffly through the sand, his eyes staring at the ground. He didn't care that he had missed a day of training, he needed something to calm him down, to let him relax. This happened pehaps twice a month. No one cared for him, so he knew all the other Bladebreakers would probably be happy to have a rest.

The silhouette of a girl sat on a rock. Kai sauntered toward her.

Terra gazed hopefully at the full moon, her light blue trailing pants being lapped by the water. _Love,_ she thought._ That is all I ever wanted. Love, love that did not deceive._

Kai reached out. Now that he was closer, he saw the girl's features. Her back was to him, but he could see her soft, pale blond hair and pointy elvish ears. He wondered why she was sitting there, her long silky hair blowing in the slight breeze. She looked like she was lonely, too, somehow, in a awfully sad way.

Terra felt a presence behind her. She turned around in less than a second, her keen, abnormally sharp eyes scanning the deserted beach. _Not the Master, not again…nor his cronies…_

Strangely, Kai almost had a heart attack when the girl whipped around, large deep blue-green eyes glowing at him. He jumped back.

"Who are you?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Let me ask you first. Who are _you_?" Kai answered, his eyes also reducing to slits.

Silence followed. After ten agonizing seconds, the girl laughed half-heartedly. "I can tell by the fact that you actually have thoughts of your own that you're not the Master, or his 'sons.'"

"What?"

"Nevermind." The girl smiled at Kai, brilliant pearly white teeth shining. "Hi. I'm Terra. Now, who are you?"

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari," Kai said, examining her. Long, back-length even soft blond hair, pale skin, big blue eyes that had sea green mixed in them, slightly tattered long light blue pants that almost completely covered her feet, with trailing edges and a knee-high cut in each pant leg, and a matching light blue shirt with loose hanging long sleeves and a half diamond cloth end in the front and back. He decided that she was pretty.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Terra asked brightly, her anger and panic ebbing away at the fact that she was probably safe with this slate-haired boy.

"Could ask you the same thing," Kai grunted.

"Okay, you win, I really don't have any idea who I am. Sorry…not very helpful, is it? And I have nowhere to stay…if there was a safer place I'd tell you more."

"And I'm taking a walk." said Kai flatly.

"Wow, fascinating." Terra folded her arms over her chest.

"Do you have a beyblade?" Kai asked suddenly.

"What's that…wait…I've heard of that before, where was it…well, I don't think I have one…" Terra said uncertainly. She slid down the front of the rock and slumped against it, facing the ocean lapping at the shore.

Then it happened. A bullet shot straight out of the darkened lifeguard tower, and then a loud creak was heard and the tower toppled over.

Terra sank down even lower, whimpering.

"Terra? What happened? Terra?" Kai whispered, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Bullet…my arm…the Master…uggghh…" Terra coughed and then fell over, unconscious.

Shadows were running toward them. Wasting no time, Kai slung Terra over his shoulder and ran at a swift and steady pace to the forest, out of sight.

Branches lashed at his face as he raced through the forest, but he didn't care. He was surprised at what he did care about right now. Terra. He had never felt like this before, caring so much for another when barely anyone liked him. _Mother, Father, brother Alexei, Grandfather Voltaire…_names and faces flashed in his mind, Mother throwing a glass vase at him in anguish when Alexei died, blaming it on Kai; Father slamming the door as hard as possible when he left Kai, Alexei and a sobbing Mrs. Hiwatari; Voltaire slapping him and screaming that Hiwataris were strong, not weak to cry…

But he cared for Terra, though he barely knew her.

Terra's Dream 

_A tall giant of a man leered at her, and she almost screamed with horror when she looked down at herself. Wires were attached, and then they were ripped off, for now she was no longer a normal ten-year old Terra, but an experiment 3617468. Her senses were raised to double of normal people's, and her strength and balance had been enhanced efficiently. She heard the man, the Master, speak over the bustle of awed voices. "This creation will earn millions at the Scientific Zoo Jail! Come, servants, lock it up!" Terra remembered vaguely that two years before, when she had been transported to this place, the same cruel voice saying, "We will make her into a great experiment, let her die out her human life if possible, change her leg bones and make them harder, stronger, so that she will help us conquer Earth! Lock her up!"_

_Back then, she had been called a she. Now it was it. A light shone in her eyes, and she was forever blinded, falling…falling…_

Terra woke up with a start and screamed. That nightmare was her past, she knew it, but she wished she knew her siblings and parents and why she couldn't remember her life. Wait, this huge bedroom wasn't her cage…where was she! Then she remembered. _That boy…he saved me, and the bullet went into my arm…Kai Hiwatari…this must be his house! But why would there be such a big room in a house? Wait a minute…_

She scrambled over the side of the bed and was surprised to see Kai sranding there, watching her silently. Letting out an embarassed squeak, she pulled on the blanket and brought it falling down on her completely.

"Where are we?" Terra said, her voice muffled.

"My mansion," Kai replied dully, his eyes fixed on Terra. Then he showed a rare (happy, not evil) smile and threw a velvety deep violet mournful dress at the barely visible head of Terra, covering her now so she looked like a pile of blankets and a dress.

"Why do you have this?" Terra asked suspiciously, eyeing the dress.

"My mom's," Kai said automatically.

"Hn," Terra muttered, turning the soft fabric over in her hands. "It's nice."

"My mom wasn't," Kai grumbled.

Terra sauntered over to the clear glass window and pulled back the scarlet drapes. "Oh my gosh," she breathed.

Kai owned over an acre for his front yard, and two acres for his back, with an enormous pool and hot tub. The bright sun in the air shone over everything, making the sky light up and the water in the pool and hot tub sparkle. Lazy puffy white clouds rolled by slowly, adding the to the effect.

"Are you rich?" Terra asked, picking up a large porcelain teddy bear in disbelief.

"No, I'm a peasant who broke into a rich man's house who coincedentally had my last name," Kai said sarcastically.

"Fine! Didn't have to be so mean about it!" Terra said defensively.

_Ha. She's actually funny, in a stupid sort of way. Let's see…_ Kai laughed in his head very very faintly.

"I'm going to go train," he said and turned around, heading for the door. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned his head to see what was wrong.

Terra was staring out of the window, her eyes creepily emotionless and very unlike the way they were always lit up with laughter.

"What?" Kai said. The clouds and sky were suddenly dark and eerie, as if the whole world was out of control.

"Darkness," was all Terra said before she passed out.


	2. Venus

Hi again! This is the second chapter to Love of a Runaway. Hope you liked the first, and this one!

Terra: Are you ever going to show the picture of me?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Venus**

Kai stared at her in disbelief. Slowly, he lifted Terra's head and was surprised to see a bar code on the back of her gold and black choker, dark gray so that it was barely visible. _3617468._ He tried to pry the choker off her neck. It didn't move, and Kai realized this must've been put on her when she was a baby, and now it was way too small to take off. Along with that, it was as hard and cold as marble, so it was permanent on her.

Meanwhile… 

"I'm sure of it, the tracker was revealed seconds ago!" Thomas, Son Of The Master, insisted. (Sons Of The Master just mean they are the Master's loyal servants, as sons) The shadowed, totally black figure of the Master pointed at Thomas, a single finger showing it's true color out of the darkness.

"Then take some of the men and find it," he hissed threateningly.

"Y-yes Master," Thomas stammered, and half ran back to the door, leaving the Master's office.

"Experiment 3617468, I am going to catch you, and when I do, you will have no choice but to let me me use you as a weapon to conquer Earth," the Master muttered evilly, stroking his chin.

Back at Kai's manor… 

Terra opened her eyes. "Wha…" _I passed out twice in 24 hours!_

"Amazing," Kai mumbled, choosing not to question about the choker.

Terra tilted her head and looked at him. "What are you hiding?"

Kai turned around. "Nothing," he said, and walked out of the room. A few moments later, he reappeared in the doorway. "Before," he started slowly, "what did you mean by 'darkness?' And what was wrong with the sky?"

This time, Terra turned away. She didn't answer for what seemed like hours. Finally, she replied. "D-darkness. The Master sent it…he's preparing to…" Terra's eyes scrunched up. "Okay, I'm still not sure if I can trust you, Kai. Well, maybe _you_ but there might be bugs and stuff hooked up here, y'know? Cameras, even. Let's go somewhere else."

She stood up and all but dragged Kai out of his mansion.

When Kai's ankle boots were just on the edge of shredding, Terra finally let go of his hand in an old warehouse full of boxes and crates.

"And you call this safe how?" Kai asked, glancing at all the opened and closed boxes that anyone or anything could be hiding in.

"Shut up," Terra said and sat on an overturned wooden crate. "Okay, I said darkness because the Master, _my _former 'master,' who's only name is that also, is planning to take over the world with…well, me."

Kai's right eyebrow raised. "How is he going to take over the planet with you?"

"I bet I can beat you in anything, almost, you name it."

"If you ever get a beyblade I'll challenge to that," Kai said. "Here, let's go take you to a beyblading shop."

He stalked out of the warehouse and was surprised to see Ray standing there. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"None of your business," Kai answered and pushed past Ray.

"Uh uh, Kai. You missed two days of training straight. What's wrong?"

"You're becoming me," Kai muttered, still looking forward and walking away. Ray jogged to catch up with him, and blocked his way again.

"Oh come on!" Ray turned around, and when he looked back, Kai and the girl he'd seen in the shadows were gone.

Five minutes later… 

"How did you do that?" Kai asked as he walked past the beach with Terra.

"Told you I could beat you in anything," Terra replied. "They enhanced a lot of my abilities, I'm super-speedy."

"Still…I think you're faster than the fastest."

Terra walked toward the shoreline and sat on the same rock Kai had met her at again.

"What are you doing?" Kai questioned, standing in his lean against a wall/tree/air with legs interlocked silent position.

"Waiting," Terra said and leaned against the rock, putting the arm that the bullet had went into on the shallow sandy ocean floor, letting the waves wash over her hand. As soon as the next wave went back into the sea, a purple, black and silver beyblade was in her hand. "Venus…" she murmured.

Kai stared at her. "How—how did you do that?"

"I didn't do it. I just…felt something was going to come from the sea. Venus is a…shamoo."

"Well, now you've got your beyblade." Kai said and walked away, his back hiding the fact that he was impressed (wow, Kai impressed).

"So," Kai said half an hour later, taking out his launcher and ripcord. "Let's 'blade."

"My pleasure," Terra said slyly. She knew she was going to win. She always won, whether she wanted to or not.

So far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I need more reviews, people! Thanks, Blackdranzergurl! I wonder if you're the only one who reviewed, or the only one who read.

Please Review!


	3. The Attack

Chapter three up dudes! Read and Review, please!

To the Reviewers (only two answered because the other two reviews are 'update soon'):

**Bloody Wolf Tears: **Thank you! You'll see…mischievious grin

**CrimsonSkye06: **Maybe not my first fic (I type stories on my computer), but definitely my first fanfic.

Yay! Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 3. The Attack**

"LET IT RIP!"

Venus and Dranzer clashed in the dish, and Kai was sure he was going to win. After all, how could an amature beat him, former world champion and full of experience?

"Venus, Tsunami Wave!" Terra ordered, and Venus obediently started a tsunami in the dish. Dranzer flew out of the dish, soaked.

Kai stared at the tiny silver, purple and black beyblade. This was only her first time beyblading, and she had sent him full out!

"Ahem." Terra cleared her throat. "Told you I could beat you, look, it was only a few seconds." She picked up her beyblade and dusted it off.

"Let's go back now," Kai said, ignoring her comment. "C'mon."

Without waiting, he walked away.

_What's his problem?_ Terra asked herself as she skipped to catch up.

Terra heard voices in the distance, so faint normal ears couldn't have heard it. _"Oh Lee." _

"_No, Mariah, I have to, I'm-I'm sorry." _

"_But it will hurt Ray and the everyone else, too! Lee, you can't!" _She heard a faint thump, as if Mariah had been knocked down. _"Lee! No, stop!"_

"Kai?" Terra whispered.

"What?" Kai replied, turning around.

"Do you know who…Mariah and Lee are?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard them…" _"Mariah, I'm sorry, this is breaking all loyalties of White Tiger X, but I have to do this…" _"Like just now, didn't you hear?"

"No," Kai said and continued walking. Suddenly Mariah sped from behind a rock in front of Kai, holding out her arms and crying.

"You can't go back," she sobbed. "Lee is doing something bad now…please, you'll all be killed!"

"What do you mean?"

"Lee, a few minutes ago, in White Tiger Meadow, we were talking, he's tied up Kevin and Gary, and is about to go after Ray, and now they're trashing your home, trying to find you, he doesn't want to do it, he says, but he has to or someone's going to destroy the world."

Terra stopped in her tracks. The Master. Lee was working for the Master unwillingly. She had heard of these threats. The Master would conquer Earth anyway, but he made family, friends, death threats. "No," she croaked hoarsely and Mariah finally noticed her.

"Huh?"

"He can't…tell him not to. That someone's going to attack anyway…"

Mariah looked at Terra bewilderingly and ran away, more tears streaming down her face.

Kai didn't seem to care about the previous conversation, and simply continued walking.

Kai's Manor… 

Kai was shocked to see the roof of his home partly teared down. The garden was trashed, grass was covered with water and the pool was empty, the water splashed all over the place. A window had been punched out, and he entered cautiously and quietly.

"Stop," Terra whispered, and pulled him back. A second later, a bomb exploded a few yards away. Kai was relieved. "Th-thanks."

Voices spoke, coming from upstairs. "Dude, you can't just open that box! What if it has a trap in it!"

Kai snickered.

Twenty seconds later, a cardboard box full of old framed photographs crashed down the stairs, causing all the pictures to break.

Now Terra was truly scared. She heard the same male voice of Lee again. "Kai's not here. His car is though…we checked in there. Where could he have gone?"

Terra actually hugged Kai to herself. Another bomb explosion was heard.

"Oh come on, stop tearing down his house, he's not here, it's obvious."

They inched forward. Kai wriggled out of her grasp and pulled her along a corridor upstairs. "In here!" he hissed.

"What are you—" Kai clapped a hand over her mouth. Outside, feet shuffled past. "Where are we?" she murmured, poking Kai in the head.

"Ow. The bathroom."

Terra almost laughed out loud, despite her fear. "Why are we in here?"

"Safest place in the house. See the sink? They broke it. The glass sliding door to the tub's broken. They already checked in here, and why would a guy suddenly come by in here to hide when they already exploded the place?"

Footsteps approached. "C'mon, let's check in here again, though I doubt there's anyone left." Lee said, his shadow appearing in the doorway. Terra and Kai held their breath, clinging to one another.

A hand reached out, inches from Terra's hidden shoulder. She almost screamed, shifting silently so that she was now sideways, so if Lee decided to reach out further, he'd touch only air. Then an ear-splitting shriek near her filled her ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------You like?

Please Review!


	4. Confessions

Chapter four! Hurray! Thanks everybody! Read on dudes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 4. Confessions**

Terra practically screamed herself when she heard it. Then she realized it was Lee. She dared to peek out from the shadows for a second. She saw Lee's arm bleeding, and a flaming phoenix disappearing into her darkness.

"Kai's Dranzer," Lee muttered, squinting and looking around. "It's come to defend his home…ha. Stupid bird."

Dranzer flew out again and squawked, flapping his enormous wings to creat a mini tornado. "Good Dranzer," Terra heard Kai mumble.

"Venus, help him out, would you?" she whispered, and the whole bathroom flooded, except for in the inky shadows that seemed to be a shield against everything. But, of course, outsiders didn't know that the water wasn't sloshing in the bathtub or near it.

"Whale!" Kai heard someone besides Lee shout. It was…Rick? "Normally, I wouldn't care in this situation, but somehow that killer whale's causing a flood!"

"Shut up, Rick! The whale means that someone we don't know had or has been living in Kai's mansion. C'mon, we have to report." Lee snapped. Footsteps retreated and Terra gratefully took a deep breath. Kai didn't move.

"How…" he asked himself. Then Kai suddenly flung out his arm and Dranzer, as if on cue, disappeared into the floor, looking as if to deliver a message to someone else. "Ray and the others have to be warned," Kai said and grasped Terra's arm, all but dragging her out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Stop!" Terra cried and Lee suddenly turned the corner. They hid in an open closet. When Lee had opened the door and left, Kai slipped out of the closet, pulling Terra along. "We're trapped," Terra whimpered. "They're outside, and the only place there is unguarded is probably the attic window and below."

Kai didn't ask how she knew about the attic, or his house layout (make that mansion layout). All he knew was that Terra was right, and he didn't see how they were going to jump out the window and live.

They stared at each other. "This is a dream…" Kai said, glancing at himself. "We're not supposed to be alive…"

"Balance," said Terra evenly. "I'm practically like a cat, landing on my feet." She pulled her beyblade out of a small pocket of the violet dress she was wearing. "May I change?" Terra asked Kai, meaning, 'Can we go shopping?'

Kai nodded and slowly walked around the corner, spotting his black Mercedes Benz. He got into the driver's seat and Terra said next to him in the passenger seat.

Terra had spent the $250 that Kai had given her on lots of clothes and a small blue handbag. The look on Kai's face when she returned an hour later made her laugh out loud.

"Six bags of clothes…" he said to himself. "Go and change already, you look gothic and like you just witnessed a death."

_Uh, Dranzer has fixed Kai's house, don't ask._

In the living room at Hiwatari Manor… 

Terra fiddled with the golden belt on her new white capris. Finally, though the belt was flipped inside out, she was satisfied, and she got out of the bathroom.

When she came back into the living room where Kai was eating some popcorn and watching a movie, Kai asked, "Didn't you buy a golden belt, not a black one?"

Terra giggled and sat down on the couch. "Terra…" Kai said, looking at her. Terra felt funny. This was somehow strange. "Terra, I…okay I can't believe I'm saying this…but…"

A looming black shadow appeared outside the window, and it punched out the glass window. "Terra, eh? 3617468, I am not letting you out of my sight again. Now, be a good little girl and come with me." It more of ordered than requested.

"The Master…" Terra froze. This was bad. Kai was most likely going to die. She would be used to conquer the world. Life was turning out very very badly for Terra.

"Come now," The Master started to hiss.

Terra didn't move.

"Darling Experiment, come with me. Now," he snarled. Kai almost laughed at the phrase 'darling experiment,' but he knew better. Terra was in big, big trouble.

"N-no," Terra stammered, her eyes magnetized to the Master's cold, glowing red ones.

"Now." The Master's eyes widened to emphasize his words, and then he whispered soothingly (and deceivingly) but still unpleasantly, "Or all human life will end for you, dear child. You have been set to turn into a power for someone to hold if you do so. And that someone will be me. So, would you rather be frozen into a nothingness, or become my servant as a living creature? Say no, and I shall turn your little friend into an ice cube and he will melt in the comfort in his own home."

Terra shivered.

"Or," the Master added with a malicous smile, "Have a bit of a duel, with high stakes. Life or death. If…" he glanced at Kai.

"Kai," Terra said.

"If Kai wins, and you die, then you will be gone, I won't be able to conquer Earth, and everything will be great except I'm sure he'll miss you. On the other hand, if _you, _3617468 _Terra_, win, and Kai dies, then I reign all of humanity, your love dies, and the only good part is that you live. So, take or lose. Which of my three offers will it be?"

"Duel." Terra said, tears swelling up in her blue eyes. _Now I finally get what I wanted, love that did not deceive, and if I win, the love dies, if I lose, I lose the love. Which should it be?_

"Come with me," the Master said and swooped away.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Terra murmured.

"I'm sorry, Terra."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, hope you liked this chappie! Please Review!


	5. Love Without Love

Chapter Five dudes! I'm gonna make a short sequel called "Terra's Angel" and then another after that, which will conclude the Terra+Kai story, except that Terra might pop up again…But the sequel things will be after I finish this first. Read on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**5. Love Without Love**

Terra looked at Kai solemnly and thought sadly, _What have I done? I should've just let his Sons catch me when I had the chance…this is impossible!_

Kai shifted his feet anxiously as he sat on the leathery couch. Could life be any more complicated? He wasn't very friendly to Tyson and Ray and Max and everybody else. Inside, Kai did feel left out a bit when Tyson and Max laughed together as trusting friends, and thought that he was being a bit of a jerk when he made everyone go looking for 'The Loner.'

"Kai. The Master uses stupid, unexpected ways in duels. They're never exactly physical. Of course, you get hit with force to die in the duels, but you don't punch and kick and all, it usually depends on mental movements, emotions, things like that. Except…they're never the same." Terra looked down and, without knowing it, fell asleep seconds later, her head in Kai's lap.

Terra's Dream 

A skinny, beautiful blond lady was smiling sweetly at four year old Terra. She reached out and patted Terra's small head, saying, "My little Terra dear…go outside and play with your brother. Stay where I can see you! I couldn't bear to lose you, Terra." Terra skipped out the door and joined her older brother outside. Devin was only ten, so he could not have handled what came next. Inside their big white house, their mother screamed. Devin told Terra to stay there, because he believed all that had happened was maybe his mother cut herself badly. But when he opened the door, their mother was all but that. She was dead. And the murderer, in a black cloak, was right there. He beckoned to Devin to come, but Devin ran like a mad person, in the wrong direction—the front yard. The fence there was so high no one would be able to see him, and the lock took a minute to open. The man came out of the house and shot a powerful dark beam at him. Devin joined his mother. Terra heard the thumps of lifeless bodies, and ran. She lived as a thief for a few years for that was the only way. Then, the day before her eighth birthday, she was discovered. A sinister cloaked man reached for her…

Terra bolted upright. Of course. The Master had killed her family. But why? The duel was to be delayed. Weeks.

"Hn." It was Kai. He stared at the floor and absentmindedly picked up his drink. It spilled, and Terra laughed weakly.

"Y'know," Kai said, "Maybe you should join our team. Your beyblade's got power. Well?"

"Uh, okay." Even if Terra was going to feel sad for the rest of her life, or for the rest of her un-life, she decided she should try to make the best of it. She took Venus out of her pocket. "So. You gonna introduce me to the rest of the BladeBreakers?"

"So, you know our name already. Let's go. Hopefully, they're all where I think they are." Kai got up and walked away.

You'd think that by now he learned to wait for people. Terra followed him, grabbing a coat.

**At Tyson's Place…**

"Hey, Kai, who's your girlfriend?" That was the first stupid thing Tyson said when Kai arrived.

A cold smack on the face came as a reply. Now Terra really was wondering—was Kai afraid, annoyed, or just mean?

A blonde boy in a green shirt that had an M on it was grinning and laughing, and Terra could tell tell that he was very optimistic. Maybe even a little too much. "Hi Kai! Who's this?"

Terra punched Kai lightly in the arm. "Excuse me, but weren't you going to introduce us?"

"Hn. This hyper and unnaturally happy person is Max, that idiot is Tyson, that guy over there is Ray, then Kenny and Hilary, who aren't bladers but Kenny's our researcher, and Hilary's…a girl."

"Hey!" That was Hilary.

"Kai! Mind telling us who your friend is?"

"I'm Terra," she said before Kai could say something stupid about her.

"Okay then, hi Terra." Tyson winked and that received a slap from Hilary. Terra could already tell that they liked each other.

"Yet again Tyson was the idiot," Kai muttered under his breath.

"So, do you have a bitbeast?" Ray asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. It's Venus. Killer whale."

**Ten minutes later…**

"You're right, it is killer! You knocked me out!" Tyson exclaimed, snatching up Dragoon.

"I want next!" Max said, high-fiving Tyson. Terra thought he was a bit childish.

Kenny looked up from his laptop. He appeared to have no eyes. Terra wondered how he could see through his thick hair. "Wow, guys! Dizzy says that Terra's power goes off the charts! She'd be a valuable addition to our team! Should I call Mr. Dickenson?"

"Go ahead," Ray said, raising his arms so that his launcher was eye level. Apparently, Max wasn't quick enough—he'd be battling Terra last.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Max cried enthusiastically.

Driger and Venus battled it out. "Wha! Venus is almost just as fast as Driger!" Kenny said. That sent Ray's plan of tiring her out into the trash.

"Hm, so what did you do to get on this team?" Terra asked, watching the two beyblades carefully. Ray, also not looking up, answered with, "Met 'em at the World Championships, and just asked to join because I'm a good blader."

"Good, eh? Not to boast, but I think I'm terrific!" With that, Terra finished him off by gaining a burst of speed.

"Huh? What?" Ray looked around for his beyblade. "Normally I'm the one to make my beyblade 'disappear' but…ahh!" He looked up and his tiger was bounding toward him. It hit him in the head and he fell down.

"Ray, are you okay?" Tyson rushed over but Ray waved him off. "I'm, I'm fine. Wow, you are terrific!"

"Wicked!" Max said and stepped up, still laughing with his "heh heh, heh's." Sticking his beyblade to the launcher, and STILL laughing, he finally shut up. "Sorry, heh heh, it's just, it's so cool!"

Kai, unlike Max, was not very exciting about his announcing. "3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

Terra mentally ordered Venus to leap over Draciel. She just realized that all the bit beasts' names began with D: Dranzer, Dragoon, Dizzy, Driger, Draciel. For some reason, Terra knew that Max's strategy was defensive moves, and patience, the opposite of Tyson.

"Ahhh!" Terra didn't look up when Max spoke. Draciel, in the middle of an attack and with water dripping from the edges, sailed out of the dish. "Wow, heh hee hee, I guess you're worthy."

"At least you didn't get hit in the head," Ray said, making his way over. Terra glanced at the bench. Kenny was gone.

A very soft conversation filled her ears.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dickenson, there's a new girl…"

"Yes I know, Kenny. Her name is Terra, correct? I hear she is very powerful. Am I right?"

"Oh yes sir, she's beaten Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max, all of them! Her bit beast's name is Venus, it's a shamoo."

"Ah well Kenny, would you like me to add her to the team?"

"Oh yes please Mr. Dickenson sir, that would be great!"

"Kenny, do you know if Terra will be staying around for some time? I want to meet her in person."

"Oh, I think so…hopefully. Where are you now?"

"On my way, at a phone booth, calling a taxi."

"Oh, well, we'll be waiting. Bye!"

Kai shook Terra's shoulder. He wondered why she looked as if she was listening to something. Maybe she was.

"Hm? Oh. Hi."

"Hi," Kai said dully, rolling his eyes. She looks cute like that. Oh man what's wrong with me…?

"I do?" Terra smiled with one raised eyebrow.

"Do what?" Tyson asked, walking over.

"Nothing, Tyson." Kai reached into his pocket, retrieved a cookie, and tossed it at Tyson to keep him busy. He lunged for the cookie and happily munched it.

A tiny red-head came out of one of the rooms. "Hey Tyson, whatcha doing? Hey, is that a cookie! Gimme some!"

"Oh, and that's Daichi. Ray thinks they match well because they're both always hungry and impatient—except they're always fighting," Kai said, turning around. "Dinner."

Terra followed him quickly.

"We're going somewhere special tonight." The way Kai said "we're" made Terra's thoughts about being mean and all wash away. But he was still hiding something, she could feel it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yo dudes, if you review more, I"ll update more often! I felt depressed because no one reviewed on chapter four, and some people (like Darka-Chan) get 200 reviews! Please Review!


	6. New Girl

I feel a little better now that someone reviewed for one of the chapters that I hadn't gotten any on (wow that was a mouthful!). Well…this is Chapter Six! Bon appetit! (to devouring my story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**6. New Girl**

"Kai where are we going?" Terra asked, looking around her. She had never seen this place before—then again, did she ever recall seeing places?

"Hn." Oh right. Ask a question and you always add up to Hn.

"Kai!"

Grunt.

"KAI!"

"Okay okay, it's a restaurant. A personal favorite of mine, fancy and all." Kai stopped and waited for the orange hand in the little black box to change into a white person-ish figure.

"Why are we going to a restaurant?"

"'Cause I said so," Kai snapped as they crossed the street.

"That was awfully nice of you. 'Cause I said so,'" Terra mimicked. Earning an exasperated glare from Kai.

A fine, blue-white building stood out in the darkness, like a moon almost. A tiny bell was stuck to the top of the glass door, ringing as Kai pushed it open.

"Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation?" A thin man in a suit asked as soon as they entered. He had a small black notepad in his left hand, and a pen in his right.

"Yes. Under the name of Hiwatari, Kai."

"Hmm…yes yes. Please wait here." The man went behind the counter and through a decorated silver door. He returned a minute later, with a tall mustached man in a waiter's outfit trailing behind.

"May I show you to a seat?" The waiter-man bowed and led them through an arched wooden doorway. There were marvelous little paintings of birds and flowers along the frame.

There were a few empty rectangular tables with scarlet cushioned seats, but Kai paid them no mind at all. The man continued to go through a a sliding glass door and flicked on the lights. Terra gasped.

A crystal chandelier hung over the room. Three round tables, all empty, were covered in lacy white cloths and had china dishes on them. Soft music was playing, and a bookcase was in the corner, probably for decoration. "Welcome to the Castle Room," the waiter said, smiling at Terra's amazement.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…"

They sat down at one of the tables for two. Their chars were white oak (okay just this wood painted white) and had yellowish cushions for the back and seat.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter inquired, taking out his own little notepad and pencil.

"Yes. I'd like the Lobster Moon specialty, two glasses of water, some bread as an appetizer and…ice cream as dessert?" Kai read down the menu, choosing carefully.

"Yes sir, your orders will arrive soon," the waiter promised, placing a bowl of soft bread in the middle of the table. Then he left.

"So, you like it?" Kai asked Terra as soon as the waiter was gone.

"Mmm," Terra replied (translation-yes)

The man returned a few minutes later. He was pushing a cart that had their dishes on it it. With a balance only a waiter can have, he spread out first the Lobster Moon specialty (which contained a salad and a big lobster in the middle, with bits of fish and vegrtables mixed around), then he put the filled goblets on the table. "I will be in the next room," he said and strode out, thinking, _Perfect couple._

"Hope you're not a vegetarian," Kai showed a very rare grin and started eating.

_Nothing could ruin this night, _Terra thought, scooping up a bit of salad and some lobster onto her plate. _Nothing at all._ Except—

The doors clicked shut and Terra saw them being chained and padlocked. Their waiter was outside the door, a frantic look of fear on his face that said plainly: "I didn't know this would happen! I'm sorry!"

Then a light flashed as a photo was taken of them, somewhere in the room. Kai couldn't trace it because it filled the whole room, but Terra, her eyes sharper than an owl's or hawk's, could. She squinted through the blinding light, searching…and then a rectangular shadow met her eyes. "Camera!" she shouted and threw it to the floor. But there was still more flashes…and then they stopped suddenly. Something mechanical was whirring barely audible, even to Terra. But she was sure it was there. It was even softer than Kai's faint breathing, but it was definitely a machine.

Kai was already out of his chair, and laid down on the floor, moaning in disgust. "Noo…this can't be happening…" Terra was so busy she hardly laughed at his un-Kai behavior.

A red dot blinked. Then another. And another. Terra couldn't find the machines since they were all over the place, so she decided that she didn't care. Kai, on the other hand…

"Shut up!" Terra snapped, slapping Kai across the cheek. She was now sitting on him, observing how he was acting like a total retard.

Kai coughed and banged his fist on the floor. "Thanks. Whoever did this, is gonna pay."

Terra's eye twitched. She furrowed her brow slightly and, with no warning, bent down and kissed Kai on the lips.

Kai stared at her in shock, then waved it off. "At least you don't tear me apart like those cursed fangirls."

The door clicked again and Terra almost screamed. A red head was standing just outside the room. A redhead with piercing light azure eyes and a winged hairdo. "First kiss, eh, Terra?" he asked with a false smile. Terra could tell that he was furious.

"Tala." She glared at him and held Kai tighter.

"Tala," Kai echoed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here for my wife," Tala smirked.

"WHAT!" Kai yelled, stopping himself from shooting Terra a death glare.

"No," Terra mumbled miserably, "No. I'm cursed. I-I won't be your wife, Tala! Just because I became a Demolition Boy doesn't mean you have to do this!"

Kai exploded. "You were a Demolition Boy!"

"Kai, your little friend doesn't tell you things, does she? I, Tala, have wed Terra to me by force, a year ago. When she was sixteen," Tala added, planting his feet in the ground. "Now come on, let's go. Or I'll have to use that curse you dread so much."

Terra's eyes blazed and she roared fiercely. "NEVER!"

"Well then…_Tscacarr!_" A hand of darkness reached out for her, and Terra recoiled. It reached farther and farther, then pulled Terra out by the scruff of her neck. "Never!" Terra was surrounded by a blinding sphere of light and it grew larger and larger, until the hand was forced to let go.

"No!" Tala snarled. His black phantom hand returned to him and he left, thinking all the way, _I could've caused Kai to suffer serious mental problems and turn him into a retard, I could've gotten Terra back, even though she never really loved me, I could've grabbed her…but I lost to her! Oh (insert a swear word of your choice here)!_

Terra wrapped her arms around Kai and kissed him again, tears streaming down her pale face. "I'm sorry…I was a Demolition Boy because that was for the rest of the year after my mom died. Then I left because Boris tried to make me jump off a cliff."

Kai chuckled slightly at 'Boris tried to make me jump off a cliff.' He pulled her back and smiled. "No problem. I'm going to kill Tala, but first I have a feeling that you know who's plan this was."

"Tyson," Terra said. She started laughing because Tyson was dead and because of Kai's expression.

A shadow swept past the window and a note landed on the table. It read:

Dear Terra,

I adore your bravery. I'm not going to sign because it'll look even sloppier than this—my hand is shaking, I'm nervous enough. But remember that you need Kai, and he needs you. Don't leave him. Oh, and I'm not necessarily a boy. I am from the future. Originally, Terra, you were destined to be the first female president but Boris, the Master, and Tala ruined that. I am sorry that you lost your mother and Devin, and that life is 

so messed up for you. Again, I can be a girl, and don't think it's all sick or anything at my next sentence. I love you. Why? Because I'm your guardian angel, Terra. Be careful and prepared…you might be killed soon. And you have gained the Bitbeast Communication ability—you may speak to your bit beasts mentally. Good bye, Terra!

Your Guardian Angel

Terra smiled fondly and folded the note up in her pocket.

"No matter where or when I am, you always find me. Mushroom," she murmured softly. Kai glanced over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to come watch me beat up Tyson?" he asked innocently.

Terra's smile widened and she dashed after him. _I'm the new girl in everybody's life, _she thought as she went out the door. _Everybody._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I think that was my longest chapter! I was thinking of a good place to stop…and this seemed good enough! Well, I'm going on vacation (if you would call it that) for three days, I hope I'll find more reviews when I come back! 


End file.
